The Party & The After Party
by donde64
Summary: Kevin and Double D's standard Friday night rendezvous.


**Warnings: **smut, dirty language

this is also available on my ao3 if you wanna read it there because i am a crossposting scumbag

title is a song by the weeknd, i put 0 thought into it lmao titles are hard :(

unbeta'd

* * *

After showering and changing into a comfortable pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt, Kevin shoved his baseball cap on his head and slung his duffle bag over his shoulder, exiting the locker room and pulling his phone out of his pocket. As he walked to the end of the athletic hallway, he typed out a one handed text to him mom, letting her know he would be at Edd's tonight.

Kevins Friday nights were usually spent at Edds house. Friday was game day, and Kevin was the quarterback of Peach Creek High School's varsity football team. Edd would get a ride to the game with Nazz, or walk, because on game days the team was required to spend the afternoon at school for practice. Then, after the game and after Kevin had cleaned up, Kevin would take himself and Double D back to his place, and pretty much always fool around. Hence why they would stay at Edds, rather than his own home, where his parents slept only two rooms away.

Kevin placed his phone in a side pocket of his duffle bag and opened the door at the end of the hall, finding Edd sitting on the floor against the wall, chemistry book resting on his lap and his jacket under him, protecting his khakis from the dirty school floor.

He looked up at the sound of the heavy door opening and smiled, showing off his endearing gap at the sight of his boyfriend. Edd closed his thick chemistry textbook and stood up immediately.

"Kevin!" He said happily, clapping his hands together. "Congratulations on winning! You performed really well, I was very impressed-" he was cut off as Kevin pulled him into a tight embrace, pressing their lips together, humming happily.

"Hm, yeah, thanks babe." He said, pulling away barely a centimeter, speaking softly against Edds lips. "Couldn't have done it without you there. Wanna see something else I perform well at, if you know what I mean?" He said, sliding a hand down to cup Edds ass.

Edd laughed in the soft, quiet way he does and bent over to pick up his things as they pulled apart. "I presume you are referring to sex, which is something you _have _proved to be very talented at," He said with a blush as they starting walking towards the parking lot, Kevins arm wrapped around Double D's slender waist.

"In which case, the answer would be yes." He finished, cheeks burning.

"I love it when you give long, drawn out answers when I ask if I can fuck you." Kevin said as they neared his motorcycle. Edds blush deepened but he didn't dignify Kevins blunt statement with a response.

He took the shiny black helmet from Kevin and buckled it under his chin, then climbed clumsily (he would never get used to this darn thing) on the bike, pressing his thighs to Kevins, and wrapping his arms around his waist.

The bike roared to life, and despite the countless times he had rode with Kevin before, he could never completely rid himself of the nervous knot in his stomach once they took off, flying down the street, wind cutting at Edds pink cheeks.

The ride from the high school to the cul-de-sac was roughly 8 minutes (as Double D had spent much time calculating, so he would know exactly how much time he needed to be at school on time.) Kevin parked his bike in the empty driveway and hopped off, grabbing his things and Double D's messenger bag from the small basket on the back.

He followed behind as Edd unlocked the door, chatting about the game.

"Nat is quite talented at athletics," He mused as they entered his empty house, ascending the stairs.

"Yeah, but don't tell him that. Like he needs a bigger head than he already has." Kevin said, walking into the bedroom after Double D, yellow light from the old bulb spilling into the dark hallway.

Kevin dropped his duffle bag at the door, his shoes already sat neatly on the rack in the entryway, then crouched next to it, shuffling through a side pocket. He grabbed the small portable speaker and pulled his phone out from where he knew it was in the other pocket.

"It's not a bad thing to know when you're good at something," Edd replied, taking his bag from Kevin and hanging it neatly in his closet.

"Yeah, he just likes to rub it in my face that he's better, is all." He said, walking over to the small nightstand beside Edd's bed and plugging his phone in, scrolling through his music for his Friday night playlist.

Soft music began filtering through the little speaker, filling the quiet room as Kevin climbed onto Edds bed. He couldn't' help but grin when Edd crossed the room and climbed next to him, getting pulled in for a deep kiss.

"I don't understand why you always insist on playing music," Double D said between kisses.

"It sets the mood, duh," He said, not wanting to leave Edd's lips.

Kevin could feel Double D's smile against his lips as he slid a leg over Edds waist and let him fall against the pillows, following him with his lips, until he was effectively straddling him, pressing their crotches together. Kevin grabbed his cap, dropping it somewhere on the side of the bed and placed one hand on Double D's cheek, the other planted into the mattress next to his head, supporting Kevins weight.

Kevin moved his hand upward, pushing Double D's beanie off and tangling his fingers in his thick hair, twisting small strands around his fingers. Edds mouth fell open and he exhaled a quiet moan, arching his back and grinding his groin against Kevins own, and he could feel the growing hardness in his pants.

Kevins own dick was already half hard and he pressed back, rolling his hips against Edds. The friction felt amazing, and Edd was arching back with every small tug of his hair.

"Jesus Christ, Double D," Kevin mumbled into the side of Edds mouth, grinding back forcefully, unable to get enough of the feeling of Edd rutting against him.

Kevin slid his hand up Double D's multiple layers of clothing, rubbing small circles into his side. The smaller boy sighed with every touch, his skin feeling hyper sensitive with the attention, every stroke going straight to his dick.

Kevin traced his name along Double D's ribs, writing _Kevin_ in loopy, invisible cursive across his skin. Double D responded in kind, rocking his hips upwards, breathing long and slowly against Kevins lips.

Edds now fully erect dick pressed needily on his boyfriends hip, humping helplessly against him.

Kevin shifted his hips and pushed his hand down the front of Edd's pants, grabbing his cock through his underwear and massaging it firmly with his palm. Edd exhaled a moan, arching himself up into the touch, his hands grabbing blindly at Kevins muscular arms. With every instance of Kevins open hand rubbing at his dick, Edd released short, hard breaths, his heartbeat speeding up in his chest.

Kevin moved from Edds lips, mouth hanging open as the sounds of his labored breathing filled the air, and began pressing wet, open mouthed kisses to Edds jaw in sync with each squeeze to his cock. Every few seconds Kevin would lick and nip lightly at his skin until he could see the beginnings of a hickey.

Deciding to push things along, Kevin moved in between Edds legs, and using one hand he quickly undid the button on his khakis. "Lift up," he said, and Edd obediently raised his hips, Kevin pulling off his pants only to toss them somewhere on the floor. Normally Edd would protest, but as it were he was currently preoccupied. Kevin had now taken to sucking on the sensitive skin on Edds inner thigh. His warm breath was sending pleasant tingles through Double D's skin, and he couldn't help but exhale shakily as Kevin left trails of hickeys along the hem of his underwear, his cock straining against their confines, leaving a small stain where his head was leaking with precome.

Kevin kissed and nipped and licked his way around Edds thighs up to his navel, then moved his attention to the glaringly obvious tent in his underwear, pressing his mouth over it through the thin fabric. Edd whimpered, squirming at the sensation.

Propping himself on one arm, Kevin grabbed the edge of Edds small white underwear and pulled them down, freeing Edds dick from its cotton prison and casually slinging them somewhere across the room. Edd fixed his gaze toward the ceiling, cheeks dusting pink, unable to watch what Kevin was doing down there. He didn't really like to look at his own penis most of the time, and the sight of Kevin, Kevins _mouth, _specifically, near it, was just a level of embarrassment he wasn't able to face yet.

Kevin didn't mind though. Edd would grow more comfortable with time, and Kevin was fine with waiting for now. Plus, it was kind of cute how flustered he could get about these things. Although personally, he thought Edds dick was awesome. It was long and thin, similar to the rest of his body, and flushed deep red with arousal, precome dribbling down his shaft.

Kevin placed a hand on Edds hip, holding him in place while he lowered his mouth onto Edds cock. As soon as Kevins mouth closed around the head, Edd let out a rare loud moan, unable to stop his hips from bucking up, his right hand twisting into the comforter.

"Ah, Kevin," He mumbled as Kevin took more of him in, sucking gently. His other hand was wrapped lightly around the base, jerking loosely in rhythm with the movement of his tongue. Kevin hummed in response, the vibration resulting in a long sigh from Double D.

Kevin pulled off, and began giving small, teasing licks to the side of Edds dick, pressing an occasional kiss here and there.

"Kevin, please," Edd muttered, his hips thrusting upwards to Kevins mouth, desperate to be touched again.

Kevin smiled, pushing himself back up to where his mouth was pressing against the corner of Edds lips, his hand returning to it's earlier duty of rubbing lightly on Edds dick.

"Kevin please what?" He asked, peppering kisses around the shape of Edds lips, enjoying how desperate his boyfriend was becoming.

"You know very well what," He replied. Always so stubborn. Kevin smirked, moving upwards.

"I want you to say it though, dork," he whispered into Edds hairline, running his fingers along the base of his cock, every once and a while running his whole length, tracing small circles against his wet head, causing him to groan quietly.

"I want to end this teasing and actually have intercourse," He said as angrily as he could when he was this undone, glaring unmenacingly through his heavily lidded eyes. Kevin grinned, pleased.

"You make it sound like biology class," he replied, kissing him before sitting up and pulling his t-shirt off, tossing it aside like the khakis and underwear previously. Edd looked up as he did this, taking in the eternally glorious sight of Kevins chest. He could never get tired of seeing the other boys muscles, quite the contrast to his own delicate form. Kevin looked like a God, all golden skin and muscles and sharp angles. Being granted the privilege to see him like this wasn't something Edd took for granted. He ogled appropriately whenever the moment arose. And of course Kevin ate it up.

His ego swelled at the look of pure adoration stretched across Edds face, unable to help the pride he felt at being stared at and admired. Kevin liked being looked at, and he liked it most when Edd was the one looking at him. Especially in moments like this, when he was lying on his back, mind clouded with pleasure and his dick hanging out, hard and wet.

Kevin leaned back down to kiss Edd, slow and languid, before standing up to pull off his sweats and boxers.

Edd rolled over, reaching at the drawer of his bedside table and opening it up to grab a small bottle of lube while Kevin returned next to him, fully naked now.

"You gonna take your shirts off?" Kevin asked, eyeing the layers with slight disdain.

"Oh, yes, of course," Edd replied, as though he'd forgotten he was wearing them in the first place. He handed the little bottle to Kevin who squeezed it out into his hand and began slicking his fingers. Edd stood up and slowly removed each article, first his sweater, then his button up, and then his thin undershirt, carefully placing them all on the nightstand beside him.

Edds chest, shoulders, and back were flushed with splotty patches of red, and Kevin was itching to touch him again as he climbed back under the blanket. Kevin quickly joined him and soon was hovering over him again, kissing him deeply as he circled his finger around Edds hole before pressing in.

Edd hmm'd contently as Kevin fucked him with his finger, curling deeply inside him. Then, after what he felt was enough teasing before Double D might say something again, he added another, and Edd inhaled sharply into Kevins mouth, bucking against his hand, trying to press himself deeper, and eventually Kevin added a third, breathing in each small "nngh" and "uhhn" Edd let fall from his lips.

"You ready?" Kevins voice mumbled from just below Edds earlobe.

"Yes, definitely," he replied breathless, and Kevin internally marvelled at how Edd managed to be so dorky and sexy at the same time.

"Alright," he said, and sat back, grabbing the lube from where it was resting on the edge of the bed. He laid back against the pillows, coating his dick with the same motions he used to jerk off. Edd watched with rapt attention, like he did everything, eyes following the steady movement of Kevins wrist.

"C'mere," Kevin said when he finished, setting the bottle somewhere on the side of the mattress. Edd scooted toward him and Kevin grabbed at his hips, pulling Double D on top of him, his slick cock resting against his ass. Double D leaned forward, pressing their lips together before sitting back up and putting one hand beside of Kevins head, supporting himself as he grabbed Kevins dick and lifted his hips, aligning them.

He then simultaneously put his hand on the other side of Kevins head and slid down, taking Kevins whole cock at once.

Edd exhaled loudly, chin dropped against his chest and eyelids fluttering as Kevin gripped his hips tighter and began pushing up into him. Edd rocked back in time, trying to take Kevin in deeper with each thrust. He felt the heat in his stomach coiling tighter with each one, gradually pushing him to his limit. Kevins breath was hitching in his throat, low grunts and gasps escaping him.

"Uh, fuck Double D, keep… do that again," he groaned, Edd clenching around him. He looked up through pleasure heavied eyelids, Edds damp hair was falling in his eyes and sticking to his skin. His eyes were cast down, half closed as he rode against him. Kevin lifted one hand and wiped his hair out of his face, pushing his hand all the way back and holding onto his roots.

As their rocking gained speed, the shallow breaths Edd was breathing became quicker, and soon he felt the coil extend through what felt like his whole body.

"Kevin I... I'm… I'm about to reach-" He fumbled.

"Ah... yeah, I know," he said, releasing Edds hip with his other hand and wrapping it around his dick once again, jerking quickly and precisely.

Edd groaned, falling against Kevins chest, forehead pressing into his shoulder. His breath hitched as he rode out his orgasm, rocking back desperately onto Kevins dick. His chest heaved as he spilled come onto Kevins stomach and abs, his whole body feeling limp with release.

Kevin thrusted harder into Edd until he knew he was about to come, pressing weak kisses to the side of Edds face and hairline.

"Ah, shit… Double D, God, uhn," he groaned loudly into Edds hair, his back arching high as his hips moved jerkily, hands gripping tightly at Edds hips. He came hard inside Edd, his heart slamming in his chest and his breathing ragged.

Both boys lied in silence for a moment, waiting until their bodies had returned to normal. Eventually Double D sat up and slid off Kevins dick, lying next to him instead. Kevin turned and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends chest, entangling their legs together and pressing his nose into his arm.

Edd hummed happily, snuggling into Kevins hold.

"I love you," Kevin muttered, his voice muffled by Double D's body that his face was currently pressed in. Edd chuckled softly.

"I love you as well, Kevin." He replied. They lied still for a few a few more seconds until Edd squirmed, trying untangle himself.

"If you would release me, we need to clean up," he said, addressing the boy that was latched onto him.

"Nggh," Kevin mumbled, cuddling closer. "Leave it." Edd sighed and stopped resisting, relaxing back into Kevins hold.

"I guess it could wait till the morning," he said, glancing at Kevin from under his arm.

"Good choice," Kevin said, pressing a light kiss to Edds lips, smiling sleepily. Edd let his eyes close and together he and Kevin drifted to sleep.

x

The next morning, light filtered in through a small gap in the curtains of Edds bedroom window around the head of someone peeping in.

"Aha!" Nat shouted, before the tower of people he was sitting on wobbled dangerously and collapsed.

"What'd you see?" Nazz asked as she dusted dirt off the back of Ed's jacket.

"I knew Kevin was a cuddler, what a liar. I can't wait to tell him I actually saw him in the act," Nat replied as they were walking back towards Nazz's house.

"What the hell," Came a shout from behind them. "Were you creeps peeping?" Kevin yelled from where they could now see him standing shirtless in the open window. Nazz and Ed immediately spun around, pointing towards Nat.

"Thanks guys," he muttered, also turning around as another figure came to stand beside Kevin.

Double D rubbed his eyes sleepily, looking out at the group of his friends standing in the street.

"Hey guys," he called before Kevin turned to him, pulling him close by wrapping his arms around the other boys hips.

"Good morning, he whispered, pressing a sweet, long kiss to his lips and disappearing behind the curtain.

"They are so cute," Nat said as they walked away, Kevin forgetting all about them at the appearance of his boyfriend.

"Yeah, they really are," Nazz and Ed agreed, crossing into Nazz's front yard. A loud yelp escaped Nat and they both whirled around to find Nat rubbing at the back of his head, a thick textbook lying beside him.

"That's what you get for peeping, asshole!" Kevin yelled before closing the window.

Nat grinned cheekily, kicking the textbook out of his way. "Still worth it."

* * *

**AN:** aughh i'm so sick of looking at this! if you notice any grammar mistakes (i feel like there's a lot) please let me know by pointing it out specifically and i'll fix it asap

anyway! 9 pages for basically pwp! whaaat! this thing is almost 4,000 words! kevin is cute and has a whole playlist on his phone for when he and double d DO IT lol. he is truly a dork. also sorry if this seems ooc but i just am really into smut with a lot of kissing, it's so sweet! and kevin is a sweetie deep down, duh. and plus it's fun to imagine that he's that whipped LOL. this is my first smut fic and the first complete thing i've published in a long time so feedback would be awesome! please review and ill give you internet love :^)


End file.
